The Mobster in the Creek
by boothlovesbrennan
Summary: Booth was always nervous busting into someone's house because you nver know what you might find.. Don't own Bones. Sorry bout the wait. Chapter 5 and 6.
1. Chapter 1

The Mobster in the Creek

Booth and Brennan just got out of the car when suddenly they heard the squeal of tires.  
Booth snaps his head around and saw a gun come out of the passenger window of the car.  
"Bones back in the car!!!" he screamed at her.  
Brennan tried as fast as she could but didn't get in fast enough.

Bang!Bang!Bang!

(Break)

The day before...

Booth swiped his card and walked onto the platform."What do you have there Bones"  
"An unidentified solider from World War 1" she answered why looking at fragments of a phalange.  
"Well guess what we have a case." Booth said.  
"I should really finish this first." Brennan was now looking at the tibia.  
"Too bad." Booth grabbed Temperance's shoulders and led her off the platform.  
"Whats the case?" Brennan asked.  
"A man was found in a creek." Booth answered.  
The black SUV arrived at the scene.  
"Where is the body?" Temperance asked A police officer pointed to the bank.  
"Oh God." Booth sighs.  
The body is in a mangled position, badly decomposed, flesh rotting of the face.  
Brennan examines the body.  
"Caucasian male, mid thirties, single gunshot wound to back of the head"  
"Executioner style." Booth breathes.  
"I'm going to need photographs and then moved to the Jeffersonian. Brennan said to her assistant Zack Addy.  
"Yes Dr Brennan." Zack responded.

(Break)

Later that day.  
"Booth i have a positive Identification"  
"Who is our mystery man?" Booth said "Antonio Redozo"  
Booth took a deep breath.  
"What is it Booth"  
"He is or was leader of the gang Duck tape"  
"Ducktape?" Temperance questioned.  
"Its how they silence their enemies." He answered.  
Brennan moved to Antonio's radius.  
"The bone has a cut mark of lightning bolt on the left radius"  
"Oh this gets better and better." Booth said.  
"What?" Brennan asks.  
Booth sighed. "A gang called Thunder uses that as a calling card"  
"I don't know what that means"  
"It means get involved you get killed." Booth said agitated.

* * *

So what do you think? love to hear what you have to say good or bad please i put it up Early had some inspiration


	2. Chapter 2

The Mobster in the creek chapter 2.

Back to the beginning....

Brennan heard the squeal. She turned and heard Booth yell something.  
All she heard was "Bones...car!." That was enough she had one leg and arm in the car but then she heard the shots that could end her life.

Booth saw the gun fire three short bursts at the right side of his SUV.  
Booth ran he knew there would be blood. "Oh Bones." he breathed.  
Temperance was splattered with blood leaning against the open door. She had a gunshot wound to her arm and stomach.  
"Booth..." she rasped. Booth immediatly radioed for an ambulance and back up.  
"Its ok Temperance an ambulance is on his way." Booth prayed it would arrive fast.  
She gasped in pain as Booth applied pressure to the gunshot on her arm.  
It seemed like hours but finally the ambulance arrived.  
"Quick hurry she is fading." Booth sounded desperate.  
They bundled her into the ambulance and took off.  
A detective approached him.  
"Im Detective Smith do you know what happened here"  
Booth felt the anger rise up in him and flashed his badge.  
"Yeah i know what happened." Booth said acidly.  
The detective suddenly changed tone.  
"Sorry Agent Booth. Do you mind telling me what went on here." he asked in a nicer tone.  
"Drive by shooting." Seeley sighed.  
"Did you get the plates"  
"No." This made Booth angry.  
"Booth go home." He looked up and saw his boss standing there.  
"Sir i really want to go to the hospital"  
"Fine i will get someone to drive you."

(Break)

At the hospital.  
Booth ran up to reception and asked if they new where Temperance Brennan was.  
"Yes...Are you agent Booth by any chance"  
"Yes i am." Booth felt a tight feeling take over his chest.  
"She was speaking to us a lot about you,asking where you were and things like that"  
"Is she ok?"Booth felt his chest tighten.  
"She has just gone into surgery,if you would like to wait in the waiting room i will make sure you get updated as soon as possible." The nurse smiled "Thank you." Booth walked away out the door. He had a phone call to make.

(Break)

"Angela." Angela answered her phone.  
There was only silence.  
"Hello"  
"Angela its Booth." Booth's voice croaked.  
"Booth what's wrong?" Angela's voice shaked.  
"There has been an accident Brennan was shot." That all he could say.  
"I will be right there."

(Break)

Booth was pacing the waiting room hoping for an update when a young doctor came out of the operating room in his scrubs.  
"Agent Booth"  
"Yes?" Booth looked nervous.  
"I am Temperance's doctor i have news for you..."

So how is it going? People tell me im not sure if you are liking this or not plus i love your reviews it gives me inspiration. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Mobster in the Creek chapter 3

Booth looked up."What's the news?" Booth prayed it was good.  
"Temperance has lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding"  
Booth sighed deeply."So she will be ok"  
"Every surgery has its risks but we have removed the bullets so she should be through the worst of it"  
"When can i see her"  
"She will be out of surgery soon so you can see her then"  
"Thank you"  
The doctor walked away.  
Booth turned and saw Angela walking towards him.

(Break)

"Booth how is she?" Angela looked worried Booth could tell she had been crying.  
"She has lost heaps of blood but she will be out of surgery soon"  
"Oh thank God." Angela sighed.  
"Have you had any leads on the body?" Booth asked.  
"Yes we found a hair folical on Antonio's shirt, we are trying to find out who's it is"  
Booth nodded this was good.  
"Angela have you set up a scenerio yet"  
"I was working on that when you called, i have figured out Antonio was tied up and then shot through the back of his skull"  
Booth nodded again they were getting close.  
The doctor came out of the operating room.  
"You can see her now."

(Break)

Temperance felt groggy she could barely open her eyes.  
She felt someone's hand on her's.  
"Booth is that you." It came out in a whisper.  
"Yes,Angela is here too." Booth answered.  
Temperance opened her eyes and saw Angela's tear streaked face.  
"Sweetie..." It came out as a sob.  
"Angela im ok, im fine." Temperance tried to calm her friend.  
Angela nodded. "I knew you would say that"  
"Bones we are going to catch who did this." Booth promised.  
"I know you will Booth i know." Brennan sighed.  
"That's why i don't want you on the field why we sort this out"  
Brennan looked hurt. "Booth..." He cut her off.  
"No Bones! That's final." "Ok" Brennan said dejectedly. She was to tired to argue.  
"I'm really tired." Brennan yawned.  
"Ok sweetie we will let you get some rest." Angela said soothingly.  
Angela and Booth were walking out of the hospital when Angela's phone rang.  
"Hello"  
Booth looked at Angela.  
"Oh no way." Angela said quietly.  
Booth now looked interested.  
"Ok i will be right there"  
Angela paused.  
"Yes he is...ok bye Hodgins"  
"What is it?" Booth looked worried.  
"They have identified who's hair it is." Angela said as they walked to her car.

So is this getting interesting? People love to hear the reviews they make me smile and gave me inspiration to write this.  
So please review Good/Bad it doesn't matter love to hear what you think. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

The Mobster in the creek chapter 4

Booth practically ran onto the platform, Angela had to stop him so she could swipe her card.  
Zack and Hodgins looked up.  
"What is the follical?" Booth said out of breath.  
"The follicle was Felis catus." Zack said.  
"What is that?" Booth asks.  
"Cat." Hodgins puts in.  
"Great your telling me a cat killed him." Booth was pissed.  
"No it means he was killed somewhere with a cat." Zack said.  
Booth's eyes lit up. "I think i know where he was killed."

(BREAK)

Booth raced to Angela's car."Give me the keys." He ordered.  
Angela tossed them at him.  
"Explain where are we going?" She looked very confused.  
"We are going to Antonio's house"  
"Without a search warrant?"  
Booth wasn't listening he was on the phone talking with someone.  
"Nope we have just got one." He clicked the phone off.  
"Why are we going to his house?" They were half way there.  
"Because if im right he has a cat skin rug and he was probably killed there."

(BREAK)

They arrived at the got his gun out.  
"Hey can i have one of those?" Angela asked.  
"My God what is with you squints and guns"  
Booth tossed her one from his ankle.  
They were drawing near the door.  
"Why do we need guns?" Angela hissed.  
"Just in case anyone is inside"  
Seeley pointed to the door which was a quarter open.  
"Oh." Angela mouthed.  
Booth nodded and proceed into the house with caution.  
He checked all the other rooms and got to the lounge room.  
There was a big bloodstain on the catskin carpet.  
"Oh god." Angela walked closer and saw bits of brains lying over the cat skin.  
Booth radioed for the Jeffersonain to be called imediatly "Booth." Angela called.  
"What is it"  
Just then a creak was spun and saw a man dash out the door.  
"Stay here." He yelled at Angela.  
Booth ran as fast as he could and started to gain on the man in pursuit.  
"Stop FBI!" Booth yelled.  
The man kept running.  
Booth caught up and tackled the man to the ground.  
"Well, well, well look who the cat brought in." Booth said.

* * *

Well how am i doing i know i should write more i have been stuck for ideas tell me if its getting predictable as well (Hope not) anyone review please. :):)


	5. Chapter 5

The Mobster in the Creek Chapter 5

"What's your name?" Booth asked pulling the man to his feet.  
The man just looked at him.  
"Look we can do this down at the station if you prefer"  
"Justin Lakey." The man looked at his feet.  
"What are you doing here Justin"  
Justin kept looking at his feet.  
"Tell me." Booth asked losing his patience.  
"I was just looking in the house." Justin said guiltily.  
"Are you in any gangs"  
Justin didn't answer.  
"Fine, Justin Lakey im arresting you on the suspicion of murder you do not have to say anything but anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." "What murder? i didn't do anything"  
Booth led him to the SUV.  
"Hey who is that guy?" Angela asked walking to the SUV.  
"Justin Lakey"  
Angela didn't ask.  
The Jeffersonian truck pulled up and Angela led Zack and Hodgins to the bloodstain.  
"Well there is nothing we can do till they find something." Angela said.  
"I'm going to question this guy." Booth said.  
"Can you take me to the hospital"  
"Why did you hurt yourself?" Booth looked at her.  
Angela rolled her eyes. "No so i can see Brennan"  
"Oh." Booth said as he got into the SUV.

(BREAK)

Angela walked into Brennan's room.  
"Hey sweetie how have you been"  
"Hey Ange."  
Temperance was typing on her laptop. "Just catching up on paper work"  
"We have a suspect." Angela said sitting down.  
"Oh." Temperance said looking up.  
"Yeah some guy named Justin Lakey"  
"Is he in a gang"  
"Booth has gone to question him,he looks barely 17"  
"Some people join gangs when they're 13 Ange"  
There was a long silence.  
"When do you get out of here?" Ange said .  
"Couple of days." Temperance sighed.  
Angela's phone went off.  
"It's Booth he wants me to be watching for facial expressions"  
"Go i will be fine"  
"I will be back soon sweetie."

(BREAK)

"So lets get back to my earlier question,Are you in any gangs"  
Justin looked at his lawyer. The lawyer nodded.  
"Yes i am"  
"Do you want to elaborate"  
"I'm with Duck tape." Justin rolled his eyes.  
"What were you doing at the house"  
"Look i didn't kill anyone"  
"I didn't ask that"  
"It wasn't me it was someone else"  
Booth leaned forward in his chair.  
"Who did it"  
"I can't say i will get killed." Justin said.  
"Justin we can keep you safe but you need to tell me"  
Justin looked around.  
"Ashton..Ashton Todd"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes i saw him walk in and then out of the house carrying something." "Where is he"  
"At his house he called me to go check on the body,man he is going to kill me"  
"Wait your telling me one of your own members killed your leader"  
"Yeah Ashton wanted the glory and to be called "Boss"  
"Where does he live"  
"7 Paramount drive"  
"OK interview suspended"  
Booth got up.  
"Will i have to testify?" Justin asked.  
"We will see." Booth walked out of the room.  
Angela walked up to Booth."He is telling the truth"  
"I know that's why im going to organise an FBI team to bust into this clubhouse today"  
"Booth." Hodgins said behind Angela.  
Booth turned.  
"Look for a shotgun it is what shot Antonio and Dr Brennan."

* * *

Bit longer i know it took a while. Review please is it OK or to far fetched? Lol :):):)


	6. Chapter 6

The Mobster in the creek. Chapter 6

Booth was always a bit nervous when busting into someone's house because you never know what you might find.  
"Beta team this is Alpha we are busting in on five." Seeley spoke into his radio.  
The seconds counted down 5...4...3...2...1. Booth burst the door down.  
"FBI nobody move!." Booth shouted.  
Booth ran to the lounge room and saw a man with his hands in the air, Beta team had guns marked on his head.  
"What's your name?" Booth called from the door way.  
"Ashton...Ashton Todd"  
Booth nodded and walked over to Ashton.  
"Ashton Todd im arresting you for the murder of Antonio Redozo and of the shooting of Temperance Brennan you do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law"  
Ashton was escourted to the SUV.

(BREAK)

In the integration room...

"Where were you 12 March at 8:30 to 9:30pm"  
"I was at the clubhouse doing a little work"  
"Well a witness claims he saw you at Antonio's house"  
"Yeah ok i was there i had a fight with Antonio"  
"What did you fight about"  
"About when he would retire from being leader"  
"So you shot him in the back of the head"  
Ashton looked at his lawyer. "Yeah"  
Seeley leaned back."Now to another question. Why did you shoot Dr Brennan"  
Ashton sighed."She was getting to close to the truth i had to"  
Booth shook his head."But we found out anyway"  
"Yeah funny how that happens." Ashton looked at Booth."Because i have cooperated will i get a deal"  
"Interview terminated"  
Booth walked out the door.

(BREAK)

"Hey Bones." Booth said.  
Brennan looked up."Hey"  
Booth sat in the chair next to her bed. "You upset with me Bones"  
"No just this paperwork is annoying me." Seeley didn't believe it.  
"It's because i took you off the case isn't it"  
"Yes." Brennan couldn't lie.  
"Well we caught the guy that did this to you and Antonio"  
"Did he confess"  
"Yes." Booth looked around wondering what to say."When do you get out of here"  
"Tomorrow." Brennan sighed.  
"How about we go to the diner tomorrow on me"  
Brennan looked up a small smile on her face. "Sure"  
Booth smiled back.

* * *

Well that's the end hopefully i will think of something new soon. If you have any idea's of what you want to read about don't hesitate. :):)


End file.
